1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor and, more particularly, to a compressor which is designed so that it is possible to detect occurrence of an accident, for example, breakage of a connecting rod, in the early stage of an accident occuring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is one type of compressor, known as reciprocating compressor, which has at least one cylinder fitted with a piston which is driven to reciprocate through a connecting rod by a crankshaft rotated by a driving means such as a motor to thereby discharge compressed air. In this type of compressor, if the cylinder is not firmly secured to the crankcase due to a failure in the tightening of a clamping bolt, the cylinder vibrates to invite breakage of the connecting rod. Further, the top of the cylinder is provided with air valves which operate in response to the suction and discharge of air, and these air valves may be broken due to fatigue.
If running of the compressor is continued even after such an accident has occurred, the free end of the broken connecting rod may hit the crankcase violently, or the pressure inside the cylinder may become abnormarily high, and there is therefore a fear that a secondary accident, for example, breakage of the crankcase, may be invited.
Conventional compressors are not provided with any means for directly detecting occurrence of such an accident and it is therefore common practice that the operator suspends the compressor by a manual operation when becoming aware of the occurrence of an accident through an abnormal noise generated as a result of the failure.
In order to reliably prevent occurrence of a secondary accident such as that described above, it is essential to detect occurrence of a primary accident, such as breakage of a connecting rod, in the early stage of such an accident occuring and suspend the running of the compressor immediately.